Run To Me
by Haloxoxo
Summary: I used to be her everything. I used to be the only she could trust, but I screwed up and now she is all alone facing this jadded world all on her own. She doesn't know that I will never let her go and that if she gets scared she can run to me.
1. Run To Me

**A/n I do not own the Clique nor do I own Run To Me (Nick Lachey does).**

**One-shot/potential story?**

**Peace out; **

**Halo.**

* * *

I used to be her everything.

The one she could run to when her life become too hard to handle.

Every time I would wait for her. Just like I have been doing since I was four years old.

Her mother was killed by a drunk driver and I used to be the only one she could trust.

We used to be so close, but now we are on separate paths.

I just want her to know this.

* * *

_Over your head,  
Trying not to drown.  
Reaching for a breath,  
Before it drags you down.  
Caught in between,  
All the pain you feel,  
You lost control,  
Your letting go,  
But I never will._

"This is too much. Why do I always do more than I can handle?" she whispered to herself. She thinks that she is alone, but she will never be alone.

"I give up, it is time to let you go and move on" she mumbled sadly. She might have let go but I never will.

_I'm holding on for you,  
I'm fighting for your life.  
And when your blinded by this jaded world,  
I'll be your eyes.  
Even if you fall,  
I won't let you break.  
When all the noise is telling you  
To run away,  
Run to me._

I will never that her let her go, I will fight for her life, and I will be her eyes when she becomes blind. Because I will never let her break. When everyone is telling you to run then run to me.

_Day after day,  
After all you seen,  
Its alright if you feel like unraveling.  
I'll be right here.  
I'm pushing out the walls,  
To find the place,  
Where you can say,  
Brave through it all._

Everyday must be tiring being someone you're not and when you feel like being yourself then I will be right there. I'm trying to help you find a place where you can be brave through it all.

_I'm holding on for you,  
I'm fighting for your life.  
And when your blinded by this jaded world,  
I'll be your eyes.  
Even if you fall,  
I won't let you break.  
When all the noise is telling you  
To run away,  
Run to me.  
_

My arms still miss you and when you give up I will continue fighting for you.

"Watch it!" Alicia shrieked. Even when you become blind I will be your eyes.

"Miss your footing there?" the PC giggled, they brushed past you and don't offer you hand back up. Don't worry I'll never let you break.

"Sometimes I wish she would just run away and never come back" Kristen huffed.

"That's a little harsh" Claire added.

_When I was lost,  
Hanging on by a thread.  
I knew I could run to you,  
To find myself again._

I remember our last good day together that was filled with joy and each others love.

**_"I don't know who I am anymore; everything is just running through my fingers and I don't know who I am and who I want to be" I said honestly. _**

**_"Silly, your the boy that I have loved my whole life" she said happily. _**

I miss those days the most.

_I'm holding on for you,  
I'm fighting for your life.  
And when your blinded by this jaded world,  
I'll be your eyes.  
And even when you fall,  
I won't let you break.  
When all the noise is telling you  
To run away,  
Run to me.  
(Baby run to me)._

Remember when you feel alone that I'm holding on to you. When you can't fight anymore I will fight for you and if you are ever blinded by this cruel world, I will become your eyes. When you fall I will never let you break into pieces and when the noise is telling you to run away, run to me.

Massie Block run to me.

* * *

Review :D I know that it is short but if I turn this into a story it will be longer.

* * *


	2. Baby Blue Eyes

**Turning this into a bunch of one-shots, I'm doing all the important characters and skipping the ones I don't like :)**

**Hope you like it, **

**Haloxoxo**

**P.S. I don't own the Clique (Lisi Harrison does) or the song Baby Blue Eyes (A rocket to the moon does).**

* * *

_My eyes are no good blind without her  
The way she moves I never doubt her  
When she talks she some how creep into my dreams  
She's a doll, a catch, a winner  
I'm in love and no beginner  
Could ever grasp or understand  
What she means_

I couldn't imagine a world without her in it. Every time she walks by me with her friends, I can't doubt how sexy she looks as she moves through out the school following her alpha.

"Eh-ma-gawd this is going to be so much fun. A road trip with everyone, that is such a bright idea. Thanks for everything" she says happily to me during the last day of sophomore year.

I want to tell her that she is so precious and I would be glad to take her as a prize. I'm in love with her and no beginner could ever understand what she means to me.

_Baby, baby blue eyes  
Stay with me by my side  
Until the morning  
Through the night  
Baby, stand here holding my sides  
Close your baby blue eyes  
Every moment feels right  
And I may feel like a fool  
But I'm the only one dancing with you  
_

I remember when my eyes first locked on to her baby blue eyes, I knew that I had to have her. Everyday I would pray that she would stay by my side and never leave that she would stay until morning so I could wake up to her baby blues and that my eyes would never have to miss her baby blue eyes through the night. I felt like a fool as I tried to dance with her at prom because I don't know how to dance, but I was the only one dancing with her.

_I drive her home when she can't stand  
I'd like to think I'm a better man  
For not letting her do what she's known to do  
She wears heels and she always falls  
I let her think she's a know it all  
But whatever she does wrong seems so right  
My eyes don't believe her  
But my heart swears by her_

Every time he would break up with her, she would go to some party and drink him away. She would get so wasted that she couldn't even stand but I would drive her home because I didn't want to let her do what she is known to do. And that is to hook up with the first boy she meets because she is too out of it to think straight.

She is terrible at math but I keep telling her that she is a know it all even though I get the A and she gets a C on the tests. She could do everything wrong but she makes it look so right that my hearts swears by her but my eyes don't believe her.

_Baby, baby blue eyes  
Stay with me by my side  
Until the morning  
Through the night  
Baby, stand here holding my sides  
Close your baby blue eyes  
Every moment feels right  
And I may feel like a fool  
But I'm the only one dancing with you_

I wish she would break up with so those baby blue eyes would stay with my by side through the long night. I wish I could call her my baby in public without having to worry about her boyfriend killing me later; I wish I could be the only one with her. Luckily I'm the only one daning with her and those sparkling blue eyes.

_I can't get you out of my mind  
I swear I've been there  
I swear I've done that  
I'll do whatever it takes  
Just to see those_

She is a melody that keeps repeating in my head, but she will never get out of my mind. Sometimes I swear that I've been there, I swear I've done that to make her see that I'm in love with her, but I'll do what it takes. Just to see those,

_Baby, baby blue eyes  
Stay with me by my side  
Until the morning  
Through the night  
Baby, stand here holding my sides  
Close your baby blue eyes  
Every moment feels right  
And I may feel like a fool  
But I'm the only one dancing with those_

She came over to my house crying at two in the morning.

"What's wrong?" I asked her concerned.

She doesn't say anything instead she holds her arms out for a hug, I hug her and pull in into my house. We walk up the stairs to my room and lay down in my bed; I hold her tightly and pray she will stay all through the night. For every moment with her feels so right.

_Baby, baby blue eyes  
Stay with me by my side  
Until the morning  
Through the night  
Baby, stand here holding my sides  
Closing your eyes  
Every moment feels right_

Everyday I long to see those baby, baby blue eyes and everyday I pray she will stay by my side all throughout the night. Every chance I get to dance with her, I make sure it is the longest song so she can stand there holding on to my sides, closing her eyes because every moment feels so right.

"He broke up with me" she said quietly the next morning.

"He doesn't deserve you" I told her honestly.

"No one deserves me" she said.

"That's not true" I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked intrigued.

_My eyes are no good blind without her  
The way she moves I never doubt her  
When she talks she some how creep into my dream_

My eyes aren't worthy without her because I would blind without her in my life. The way she moves there is no way I would ever doubt her and when she talks to me, she some how creeps into my dreams.

"I love you, Claire" I told her the truth.

"I love you too, Josh" she had being waiting for him to admit his love for her for over a year and a half.


End file.
